In a drive mechanism of the above kind, an axial backlash must exist between the screw and the nut in order for the latter to be moved along the screw. In matrix printers, wherein the characters are formed by printing of dots and wherein the printing unit is moved in opposite directions along the screw, the backlash will cause the printing unit to take a first position when moving in one direction and to take a second position, different from the first position, when moving in the opposite direction.
In order to eliminate or reduce the influence of the inaccuracy connected with screw drive mechanisms, various nut means have been constructed which are spring-biassed so as always to bear on the same side of a groove joining two adjacent threads of the screw. However, it is not possible to completely eliminate the backlash because in such a case the nut would not be movable along the screw or would move at a speed which would be considerably reduced.